Hue
The Infamous Smuggler One of the numerous smugglers one can find operating in the Underworld and on Zyreema, Hue is a human who specializes in getting what you want where you want it, especially when someone else does not want it there. Hue is currently part of The Band, a fake mercenary group which is actuality in the service of Wicklow. Abilities and Skills Hue is a smuggler with years of experience. Having spent half his life in The Underworld he is informed about exactly who he needs to talk to and who he needs to avoid if one wishes to live a long life. He is an expert at figuring out the best way to get past a gate or door without rousing suspicion. His greatest skill however, is his infamous driving skill. Few people exist that are as able in their ability to ride, steer or sale such a wide variety of vehicles or mounts. He possesses a knack for moving things as is they were an extension of himself and this has gotten him out of more sticky situations then the person himself can recount. It should be noted that his ability to sell his skills is fairly average though, so he tends to only just be able to get by - despite his ability. Appearance When off the road Hue typically dresses prioritizing comfort over aesthetics. His favorite clothes are ones he can quickly change in and out of, or that appear proper even when worn inside-out (with vibrant color differences between the outside and inside lining). When on the road he carefully selects his outfits to make it easier for him to preform his job. Mundane and easily forgettable outfits when he is trying to blend into a crowd or decorated, even formal clothes, when dressing in such a way would get him trough the right door. He keeps his bangs short enough to not get in his eyes but lets his hair grow out, being very aware that well kept long hair can get sold for a fine sum to certain warlocks. Personality Hue and Caution Hue has developed a kind of approach to life which can easily be synonymous with intense paranoia. Whenever he enters rooms he takes note of all the entrances and exits and positions himself so that he is never too far away from one. He never talks to someone alone unless he has at least one weapon on or near his person. He also tends to create stashes whenever it becomes possible. Creating hidden compartments or hiding small amounts of money, rations, weapons or tools in locations where they will not be easily found. He keeps these sorts of stashes spread around "just in case" he ever needs them, though a lot of them end up not ever being touched again. Hue and Women Throughout his life within The Underworld, from adolescence and into adulthood, Hue has had multiple women with whom he had established bonds of trust and even came to love. Those same women had however, without exception, nearly been the death of him for some reason or another. From getting conned out of everything down to the shirt on his back, to almost being sold into slavery and even to being left for dead - Hue simply seemed to have a very bad eye for the opposite gender. He confirmed, after his third (who also happened to be his fifth) ex had stolen his wagon and practically all of his savings, that these events did not take place due to a curse of some kind. He got a second and third opinion on that matter, and even then all the Warlocks told him there was no magical foul play involved. After a certain point Hue started having trust issues when females were involved. After he got drugged, stabbed and thrown in a ditch those "issues" became a glaring trauma that haunts him till the present day. However, much to his own chagrin, Hue is well aware that he has "needs". "Needs" that, if he kept bottled up, would make him make some very bad mistakes (as evident by his first, second and forth exes). This means that his only interaction with women (outside of business) comes in the forms of The Underworld brothels he visits and even when in those he is always uneasy, his paranoia flaring up at the earliest perceived sign of a threat. Hue and his Exes Hue has had trysts and has seen his fare share of brothels but over his life he has had six relationships which, for better or for worse, he considers to be the "serious" ones. # Hue never actually got the real name of the first girl he ever had a genuine infatuation with. As she revealed to him before robbing him and leaving him for dead... # No longer a teen of no experience the 20-some year old Hue met with what he though, for sure this time, to be the love of his life. He learned the hard way that being religious in the Underworld often had a different meaning from what it did on Zyreema... This was the first time Hue had ever killed one of his exes, unintentional or not. Selling information to make her life harder and learning days later that her whole cabal had gotten on the wrong side of... # This time was going to be different, Hue was confident. Rather then swooning or getting swooned on this relationship was one born of equals... # # A dark pub in the bad side of an Underworld City. A sticky situation that looked like it was going to end with Hue getting his last really clean shirt covered with his own blood. That is when she bailed him out...It was only supposed to be him temporary working with her again, that bridge had been burned... # Early Life Hue was, quite literally, born on the road. His mother gave birth to him in the back of a moving wagon, as his father hurriedly drove it to the next Waypoint in order to avoid the dangers along the road. He grew up amidst a merchant caravan, traveling from town to town within the Summus Empire until the day his caravan was attacked by a Dungeon Keeper. Hue, only just over fourteen years old at the time, was one of "the lucky ones" that were taken as slaves. From that point on Hue lived from day to day and from meal to meal. His position in the social order of the Dungeon bellow that of a Goblin. The stroke of good fortune that saw him avoid being turned into a skeleton or offered as a sacrifice to the Dark Gods occurred some two years into such a lifestyle. One day as the orcs and goblins, in a bout of boredom and some spontaneous sadism, decided to place slaves atop Worg Hounds to see who could last the longest atop the flailing beast. The losers would become dinner for the creatures (with the winners being those being those that the creature did not eat, on account of having its fill of everyone that came before). It was to everyone's surprise, not least of all Hue's, when he somehow managed to stay on top of the bucking creature till it tired out. Discovering a new source of entertainment the minions proceeded to put Hue in ever more precarious situations until finally word of their new pastime reached the ears of their Dungeon Keeper. She took one look at the young man struggling for his life and, in the fashion of the evil tyrant she was, immediately decided to make him a male concubine. This was not a step up on the social ladder so much as trading one torturer for another. His duties now revolved around catering to every perverse and sadistic whim his Dungeon Keeper had strike her fancy but also to entertain guests by putting on the same performance he had been doing for the minions before - only now it was for much higher stakes. If this had continued for any greater length it would have been only a matter of time before he perished. Foreseeing this outcome Hue made use of his current position as the Dungeon Keeper's "boy toy" to its fullest and, the moment the opportunity he had waited for presented itself, escaped the Dungeon via the Underworld portal. A Life on the Road After Hue reached The Underworld at sixteen years old he spent the following years scraping by as best he could. He made use of whatever means available to him and learned some very hard lessons about just what it means to live in the lands of Evil. Despite being born on Zyreema Hue picked up what he needed fairly quickly, as those who didn't became just another sacrifice to the Dark powers that ruled the realm. He was tricked and he tricked others tricked in turn. He was betrayed and he betrayed others in turn. He polished his talents within the fractured realms and as the years went by Hue had acquired a reputation among st a certain clientele as a smuggler of some renown. Trivia * Hue keeps himself closely shaved most of the time because his third/fifth ex told him that he looks handsome like that. * Hue really likes to eat pickled drake eyeballs and dislikes onions. Category:Player Characters Category:The Band Category:Wicklow